Skin Deep
by LoveWheel
Summary: Life takes a dramatic turn when someone unexpected enters it.


**Title: _Skin Deep__  
_Rating: _M__  
_Author: **_xDramaqueenx08_**_  
_Summary: _Life takes a dramatic turn when someone unexpected enters it.__  
_Genre: _Romance/Tragedy/Thriller __  
_Chapter: _One_**

"_Birth and death; we all move between these two unknowns"_

_**Fear.** _The unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

Sharpay lay on the ground motionless, staring up at the darkened sky. Tears stream and stain down her cheeks, she was not crying from fear, but from sorrow. Blood gushed out of the open wound in her stomach. She winced in pain as she moved her hand up to trace the wound with her fingertips.

_28 days earlier_

Sharpay was sitting under the tree in front of the school building, the bronzed towering gates stood next to her, in thick lettering was the name of the school 'The American Academy of Dramatic Arts New York' . The chilled October wind cut through her scarf and blew her hair across her face, sending a new coldness through her body. The sun was shining bright but not putting out any heat. Her book _'Pride and Prejudice'_ laid open in her lap as she puffed away on a cigarette. Her phone buzzed alerting her of a new text message which brought her away from her book for a few seconds. She quickly glanced over it before replying and then going back to her book.

"Knew I would find you here" Sharpay quickly stumped out her cigarette before turning her head towards the direction the voice came from.

"No point hiding it from me, I saw Sharpay."

"_Shit"_ Troy held out his hand signalling for Sharpay to hand them over. She did as told with a slight pout on her mouth. Troy took one from the packet and lit it himself before tossing the pack back to Sharpay.

"I thought you gave up"

"I thought _you_ gave up" He resorted.

"I tried, it's not easy" She replied as Troy plopped himself down next to her.

"Poor baby" He cooed as he placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't tease Troy" She said in a firm tone as she went back to reading her book, Troy held the stump of his cigarette in front of her mouth to allow her to take the last couple of puffs as she lost out on hers.

"You still coming over to mine tonight? I'll make sure Chad and Zeke are somewhere else"

"Yes, I just need to stop by at my room first to do a few things then I'll be right over"

"Okay sounds good. I have an acting styles class now so I won't see you till tonight" He began to proceed to get up from his sitting position but Sharpay quickly pulled him back down.

"You're not getting away that easy" She pecked his lips a couple of times before pushing him away with a teasing smile.

"Oh I don't think so" He grabbed at her waist pulling her down on him as he fell backwards, she began giggling like a school girl as he lightly began planting kisses all over her face before pecking her lips again and turning it slowly into a more passionate kiss.

"Bye Troy" She smiled as she watched him go.

"Bye beautiful" She blushed at this comment, placing her face in her book, he blew her one more kiss before running towards the entrance doors. The school bell rang out in Sharpay's ears, she gathered her books and her bag before making her way into the building to her next lesson.

The school corridors were scattered with teenagers trying to find their way to their last period. She noticed Gabriella was waiting for her at her locker as she walked down the hallway, she smiled and waved at familiar faces as she passed them.

Gabriella was leaning back against it, headphones in her ears and her eyes closed, and when Sharpay stepped up to her, she didn't notice. She reached out and placed her hand on her arm, and she jumps a little. She shuffles aside while pulling her headphones out of her ears as Sharpay opens her locker. She loads her books into her locker, no longer needing them and searched for her chemistry books.

"Not even a 'Hello'?" Gabriella questioned as she threw her ipod in her school bag.

"_Hello_, Gabriella"

"God, you smell of smoke, here, I might have a mint somewhere" Sharpay rolled her eyes as she began ruffling through her bag.

"How do you expect to be a performer if all you do is smoke, it's not good for you."

"Don't start with this lecture again, please. I don't smoke as much any more and you know that and besides it doesn't even effect my performance."

"_If you say so_" Gabriella muttered more to herself.

"Oh before I forget I'm going to need you to help me find a dress for this stupid dance thing next week." Gabriella nodded, taking her long dark hair, she twisted it at the ends, pulling it over her shoulder. She was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a baby blue tank top which was paired with a black cardigan. Sharpay quickly shut her locker and they began walking down the hallway towards their chemistry class.

"I thought Taylor was helping you?"

"So did I. But she had to cancel due to family emergencies, that's why she isn't in school today"

"Do you know what colour your want?"

"I'm thinking maybe a deep red."

"Sounds nice, red is sexy, no doubt Troy will love it" They were the last two to walk into the auditorium. Gabriella's eyes widened when she realised everyone was looking at them. Sharpay simply rolled her eyes, ignoring everyone's stare and made her way over to her seat, Gabriella followed her actions in the other direction mouthing a silent "_Sorry_" to the teacher which was returned with an irritated look before he carried on with his subject.

"Hey Ray-Ray" Sharpay took out her notes and music sheets placing them all around her on the desk making sure not to cover up any of Rachel's work that was already laying about on the shared desk. "Remind me again why I'm taking Vocal Production"

"Well because you find it interesting and you're an incredible singer, you also intend to get onto Broadway and become a famous actress"

"Oh yes, that's why" She started taking notes as her teacher began scribbling words on the whiteboard. Sharpay's phone buzzed in her pocket alerting her of a new text message. She pulled it out warily trying to avoid being caught by her teacher. The sender was unknown. _Mind helping me with a song or two? ;) _She looked up and around the room, no one seemed to be on their phone, everyone had their eyes fixed on the front of the classroom rapidly taking notes. She decided to ignore the text and get back to taking notes herself before she lost track and confused herself.

Hearing the bell ring, Sharpay jumped and snapped out of her daydream. _Had it really been an hour and a half long of a lesson already?_ Sighing, she began to close her notebook and collected up all her music sheets.

"Alright class, If you could just put your assigned homework on my desk on your way out it would be much appreciated." Everyone obeyed then made their way into the crowed hallway.

Sharpay began rushing around her room, searching for her missing shoe, as she passed her laptop she quickly pressed the email button and it began to load. _**1 new email. **_She stopped in her tracks and shuffled over to her laptop again, moving the mouse around to open the new email. _'I can't __win, I can't reign, I will never win this game, without you.' __**Delete. **_She quickly forgot about the odd email and began hopping around her room again as she searched for her shoe. Her laptop bleeped again from it's stand on her desk. _**1 new email. **_She looked back over to her laptop, a curious expression on her face as she slowly made her way over to her laptop for the second time that night. The subject was unlabelled and was from an email address she did not recognise, she opened it up and read over the first line before quickly looking around her room and then towards her window. '_Looking for something?'_

She began to back away from her laptop, the back of her legs made contact with the end of her bed as she fell onto it. She reached out with a shaking hand in search for her phone that was perched on her pillow. She was paralysed with fear, she had the phone in her hand, but yet she had no idea who to contact and if she was to contact someone what would she say? she had no idea who the person was, for all she knew the person that is sending her these messages may be the person that she would contact. She let out a little squeal when her phone began to ring, she was very wary as to whether she should pick up her phone or not.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful" She sighed in relief. "What took you so long to answer?" There was concern in his voice.

"Oh-" _Should she tell him? Would he understand? Would this person find out if she told anyone?_ "-you know, phone is on silent I didn't hear it, Sorry" _**Lie.**_

"Oh _right_, You still coming over?" He didn't sound convinced but let it slip.

"Yeah, let me just pack some clothes and I'll be right over"

"You don't have to, I'm sure I have something here you can wear, Chad and Zeke have just left"

"Okay then, You managed to kick them out then. I'm on my way, see you in a bit" She smiled despite herself.

"Love you"

"Love _you_" She glanced around her room, making sure to check the darkened corners, it seemed clear, she edged her way over to her window and peered down. Nothing. Down the street. Nothing. There was nothing there that she could see, so who was this mysterious person? She made sure that she locked her bedroom window.

"Gabby, I'm going out for the night, I'll be back tomorrow morning"

"With Troy?"

"Yeah!" She shouted back, when she had no reply she took it as her cue to leave, making sure to take her room key with her as she fled the front door.

Sharpay drew her body up to Troy's and rested her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She sighed as she closed her eyes, she was at peace in her current position.

"You know I love you right?" Troy touched his lips to Sharpay's forehead, something he always did before they went to bed.

"I know" She smiled into his chest before placing a kiss there. "And I love you too" She let out a little yawn which didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"You can go to sleep if you want, we can always talk in the morning" She shook her head, this had to be discussed now.

"I need to tell you something"

"Go on" He tilted his head so he was looking down at her, looking into her eyes. She had no idea what to say, how to say it, was it really something she should worrying about or was it someone just playing a prank on her? She decided to let it lay and if it continued then she would tell him.

"It doesn't matter" He gave her a quizzical look before also letting it lay.

"Night pay" He gave her a gentle peck on the lips before leaning back on his pillow.

"Good night." Sharpay lifted her head to return Troy's gesture with another peck, then snuggled back against him, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Troy looked down at the sleeping girl nestled against him and cautiously began stroking her blonde locks slowly so as not to wake her, a loving smile plastered on his face, one that wouldn't go away, that would never go away, even while he drifted off to sleep.

Sharpay opened her eyes to the glaring sun beaming across her face and she immediately squeezed them shut again and proceeded to bury her face deeper into the crook of Troy's neck. He began to stir himself. She smiled a little and stretched her arms, careful not to wake her sleeping boyfriend any more than she already had done. She slowly slipped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" His t-shirt that she was wearing was way too big for her fragile form. It hung loose on her body, and it reached her mid-thigh. She really was beautiful.

"I need a shower before I head home to get a new change of clothes"

"Do you want me to walk you to your room beautiful?"

"No it's okay, I'm a big girl I can walk myself" She smiled sweetly at him, just as she was about to turn back around he held up his hand and used his finger to gesture for her to come over to him, he laid in bed with a smirk on his face. She slowly tip-toed over to him, the smile never leaving her face.

He pulled her down by her waist onto the bed so that they were now both kneeling on the bed, he moved some of her hair out of the way so he could press his lips to her neck. She unconsciously tilted her head to the side to allow Troy better access, he began trailing kisses down her cheek, to her jaw line, until he reached her neck, he chuckled when he heard her gasp as he hit her sweet spot, her hands ran through his hair, gripping at the hair at the nape of his neck as he bit and sucked on the spot. He heard her quietly moan as he continued making sure he left a mark.

Moving his hands down from her waist so he could let them travel up the front of 'his' shirt until he had a breast cupped in each hand, he began to knead them gently as her lips crashed onto his, Troy plunged his tongue into her mouth allowing it to explore. Sharpay moaned into the kiss when she felt him pinch her nipples between his fingers.

She could feel herself growing wet and knew very well that he was already hard as she felt his erection poking her. Sharpay allowed her hand to travel downwards to the front of his pants where she placed a long hard stroke on the bulge that had formed there. Troy gasped into the kiss and pulled away to release a quiet moan as his girlfriend continued to tease him through his pants.

"Don't tease Pay" He groaned out.

Pulling her hand away Sharpay pushed Troy back gently so he was laying on his back so she could straddle him. Sharpay grabbed Troy's shirt lifting it off his body and purring in delight at the sight of his six-pack.

Crashing her lips back onto Troy's she placed her hands between their bodies and unfastened his pants, Troy lifted his hips so that she could pull his Pants and boxers down his muscular legs, he quickly kicked them off his feet before resuming his attention back onto his girlfriend, Troy lifted 'his' shirt higher up her body until it was on the floor.

Troy began to tease her with his teeth and tongue through the fabric of her bra, he began trailing kisses down her stomach until he had reached the waist band of her panties and tugged them down, his hands grazing her smooth legs. Quickly removing her panties She unclasped her own bra, discarding it as Troy made his way up her naked body again.

She placed her lips back on his once more. Pulling away from the kiss they stared into each others eyes as Troy's hands flew to her hips when she sank down onto his erection causing each one to moan, he pulled her closer if that was even possible. She smirked at his groan as she began to quicken her pace.

Troy gripped her waist once again and began to push up every time she pushed down, he moaned as the pleasure started to come on fast.

Sharpay began chanting his name as she felt the waves building. She quickened her hip movements and smashed her lips back onto his. Troy felt her walls begin to grip him and began to push up with more force, with one more thrust up they were gone. Sharpay screamed into the kiss as she came just seconds before Troy emptied into her.

Pulling away from the kiss, they rested there foreheads together breathing heavily.

"Now I defiantly need a shower" She giggled as Troy nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"I could always join you" He wiggled his eyebrows at her retreating form.

"Sorry not today, I have a lesson in.. Shit! 20 minutes" She began rushing like a mad man around the room trying to find her clothes before running towards the bathroom.

"What lesson do you have?" Troy shouted through the door.

"Performance dance" He heard her reply as the sound of trickling water eloped his ears.

Sharpay stepped out of Troy's shower and reached for her towel that was folded on the toilet. She looked around the bathroom. The majority of the walls were painted a dark cream colour, which was customary with all the rooms in the student hall.

Sharpay wrapped the towel around her lean body and racked her fingers through her damp hair as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She padded out to Troy's room, expecting to find him still in bed as he didn't have a lesson first thing this morning, but he was no where to be seen. She searched his room for her discarded clothes and laid them out in front of her in the bed, she let her towel pool next to her ankles on the floor as she tugged on her underwear and bra.

"Even better than I remembered."

"Troy, don't scare me like that! I'm in a rush" she yelped.

Troy shrugged as he casually leaned against his door frame. He looked as if he'd just stumbled out of bed, sleep tousled his hair, and he wore nothing but a pair of boxers. A smirk spread across his face as watched her eyes wander to his bare, toned chest.

"If you're in such a rush why are you just standing there staring?." She couldn't help but admire his impeccable body, which made it obvious he was an athlete. His blue eyes had drawn her in when they first connected with hers. His eyes appreciatively roamed over every inch of her body, across her bare feet, up her long legs, around the defined curves of her waist and breasts, along the line of her collarbone, and finally settled when his admiring blue eyes met her indignant brown ones. He strode towards her, encircling his arms around her waist, a perfect fit. Sharpay smelled divine, and Troy's desire for her formed an aching pool low in his gut. His boxers suddenly felt constricting, and Troy inhaled several deep breaths to will himself down.

It would be so easy to throw her onto his bed, and make endless love to her, something he was easily contemplating. He began to nuzzle his nose into the crock of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses in a trail up to her jaw line.

"Troy, I really need to get dressed now or I'll be late" He stopped his actions and groaned into her neck, releasing his grip around her waist.

"So get dressed." He hopped onto his bed and leaned back into the mound of pillows that were scattered across his bed.

"Can you pass me my socks?" She asked as she pulled her jumper dress over her head and straightened the hem that met her mid-thigh. She yanked on her grey knee length socks and her black pumps before leaning forward towards Troy who was still lounging on the bed and quickly pecked his lips.

"I'll text you later, Love you" She called over her shoulder as she left his dorm.

Gabriella was sitting in front of the walled mirror in the dance studio, Sharpay had gained access to it for the next hour as she had no lessons and needed to practice a piece for her showcase at the end of the month. Gabriella was just there simply because she had no lessons also and had decided to spend her next hour with Sharpay. Sharpay began dancing in front of the mirror, the music playing in the background. She mimed the numbers of steps as she danced around the room, forgetting Gabriella was even there in the first place. She groaned as she tripped over her foot and stopped dancing altogether.

"What's wrong? I thought you knew this dance off by heart"

"I do, but it doesn't seem right, Something is missing" She sighed as she turned off the music and sat down in front of Gabriella. She looked at the ground a began to think.

"Come on, teach me the dance, maybe I can help you find out what that something is that is missing" Gabriella smiled as she jumped to her feet, pulling Sharpay up with her.

"I don't know Brie, it's a bit complicated, really for more experienced dancers"

"So you think I can't dance, just because I don't take dance classes?"

"Well, you haven't exactly given me any reason to believe that you can dance"

"Oh it's on!" Sharpay hit the play button on the stereo and then took her position in front of the mirror next to Gabriella, both stood still, legs apart staring straight into the mirror, exhaling light breaths. Gabriella managed to pick up on the dance moves a lot quicker then Sharpay had expected her to and also to her surprise she was actually quiet a good dancer. By the time they had practised the dance a few times they were both dancing in sync.

The music stopped and both girls collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"I had no idea you could dance like that! Why aren't you taking dance classes?"

"Not my dream, yours"

"That's what is missing!" Sharpay exclaimed, it was like something just clicked in her head.

"What is?"

"I need more people, it needs to be a dance crew, not a solo" She smiled at her triumphant idea, her phone alerted her of a new text message, bringing the girls down from their high.

"Troy no doubt" Gabriella winked at her as she took a sip of her water bottle, Sharpay simply rolled her eyes at her friend and made her way over to her bag to riffle through it for her phone, the colour instantly drained from her face and she looked up quickly scanning the room. '_That was quite something ;)' - __**Unknown Number.**_

"Shar? Are you okay?" Gabriella's look of concern wasn't helping her, she couldn't breath properly, she needed some air.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going outside for some air" She didn't wait for a reply before grabbing her bag and dashing out of the room, leaving a quizzical Gabriella behind.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door to the building. She didn't like coming here. The walls were too white and the floors were to clean, it was too silent for her liking. She needed to escape, be somewhere where she could be alone for a little while. So here she sat, in the corner of the library, reading her _'Pride and Prejudice'_ book, where she had been for the pass hour, no interruptions, her phone switch off, so she could fully escape.

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Sharpay turned around to be faced with the condescending smile of her best friend. Her hands were on her hips expectantly as she looked at the blonde with a questioning glare. "I have been calling you for the past hour! Why did you run off like that before?"

"I told you I needed some air" She offered her friend a small smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Well that depends" Gabriella said quickly.

"Depends on what?"

"If you're okay"

"I'm fine, really Brie. I just needed some air, I wasn't feeling too good."

"So you come to the library for fresh air?" Sharpay gestured to her book as if to tell her that it was her escape.

"When you finally want to tell me what is really bothering you, I'll be in our room" Sharpay rolled her eyes and fought the urge to growl, it wasn't worth the fight.

"Brie, wait" She shouted at her retreating form, the librarian turned to her with a stern look and hushed her by placing her finger to her lips. Sharpay collected up her books and bag and made her way over to Gabriella.

"I'm fine honest. How about I make it up to you by buying you your favourite coffee and we do a bit of dress hunting for the dance" Gabriella looked down, trying not to let her smile escape from her lips.

"Is that a smile I see" Sharpay cooed, it finally escaped her lips, she nodded in acceptance as they linked arms and made their way out of the library.

* * *

**Drop a review, critical or not, I don't mind. **

**Love 3.**


End file.
